This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
At present, portable mobile terminals have been widely applied in numerous aspects of people's life, and have become a leading factor in the development of the semiconductor industry. The majority of the existing portable mobile terminals are provided with chargeable batteries to power system circuits in the mobile terminals. As an increasing number of functions supported by the portal mobile terminals are emerging, their system circuits also consume more and more power, and given a limited capacity of the batteries, the mobile terminals operate for a shorter and shorter period of time after the batteries are charged, so that the batteries have to be charged more and more frequently.
At present the batteries have been widely charged in two general schemes: in one of the schemes, the batteries are charged by a general power source adaptor (charger), i.e., in the normal DCP charging scheme, where the general power source adaptor generally supports an output of only fixed voltage, e.g., 5V, 9V, 12V, etc., so that the output voltage may not be selectable flexibly; and in the other scheme, the batteries are charged by a host (e.g., a computer, etc.), i.e., in the SDP charging scheme.